Consequences
by twin1
Summary: Something's up with Dranzer, and Kai's problems only increase when a new girl comes to the dojo, and Dranzer tries to get them together. KaiOC


A/N: Another new story, something slightly different for me. I gave my sister a similar idea for a story for another category and it seems to be doing well, so I decided to see if it would work with beyblade. Thanks go to my sister for helping me with ideas for Dranzer's problem. Remember to review!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the story idea.

Consequences

Chapter One

It was a few days till Tyson's sixteenth birthday, a year after he had become the World Champion for the third time.

All his friends were over – the rest of the Bladebreakers, the White Tigers, the All Starz, the Majestics and the Blitzkrieg Boys. Tyson had insisted they all stayed at the dojo in the large sleeping room, and after much persuasion, all agreed, though mutterings of uncouth could be heard now and again.

They were all sitting in the sleeping area, all talking amongst one another.

Kai sighed inwardly from where he leant against the wall, his eyes closed to the world around him.

The noise was starting to give him a headache.

He uncrossed his arms and used the foot he had against the wall to push himself into a standing position.

He then sneaked out of the room and headed towards the pond where he watched the Koi carp swimming about.

He took his beyblade out of his pocket and looked at it silently. A red light shone from the bit chip and a Kai sized Dranzer rose from it before settling beside the human.

Kai raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why his bitbeast had made an appearance.

"I wanted to talk to you face to face." Dranzer said seriously.

"What about?"

"Do you think I'm handsome?" Dranzer asked him, completely loosing the serious tone.

Kai looked at him in shock. Dranzer had never acted this way before. Kai must have spent too much time around Tyson and the others.

"Well…" _Oh God, how to answer? _"I suppose so…you know…for a bird and all." The look in Dranzer's eye suddenly turned fierce, light glinting off the sharp beak added to the effect.

"Are you saying birds are ugly?" Kai gulped slightly at the deadly tone Dranzer was using.

"No, it's just…" He decided to change the subject. "You have nice feathers." At this, Dranzer began to preen himself. Then he asked another question.

"So what do you think about Falborg?" Kai was confused.

"As in compared to you? Well…um…he's gold, and he's a falcon…rather than a phoenix who's red, and um…" Dranzer looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"No, I didn't mean compared to me, I meant…IS HE HOT, OR WHAT?" The force of Dranzer's enthusiasm knocked Kai flat on his back. He lay there for several minutes due to the shock.

"Um Dranzer?"

"Yes Kai?"

"You do know he's male right? And that you are too?" _Unless one of you have been keeping secrets from everyone._

"Yes of course, why are you asking?"

"Um…"

Dranzer flopped down on his back beside Kai, spreading his wings out, his left one covering Kai completely.

Kai spluttered and pushed the feathers away from his face.

"Um why Falborg? Why not a nice _female_ bitbeast." Even to his own ears he sounded desperate. God he was pathetic.

"Have you even _seen _Falborg!" Dranzer exclaimed. His eyes were all dreamy. "Those golden feathers, eyes you could lose yourself in, that breast…"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Kai held his hands up in surrender. "Okay okay, I get it; you like him, but _please_ whatever you do, _don't_ go into the details with me."

They lay there in the quiet of the night until a voice disturbed it.

"Kai, where are you?" It was Tyson. Kai got up groaning. He didn't know whether to thank him, or curse him for bringing him back to the crowd of people. He picked up his beyblade after Dranzer had returned and slowly walked towards the doors.

As he got near, he heard loud music being turned on. It sounded as if a party was starting. Kai groaned again at his predicament.

_First Dranzer, and now this. _

He pushed open the doors and entered, where he was immediately set upon by Tyson and Max.

_Why him?_


End file.
